The present invention relates generally to the field of pseudo-random number generation, and more specifically to generating sequences of pseudo-random numbers that are difficult to predict, yet easy to duplicate.
A sequence of random numbers is useful in many areas of science, research, mathematics and manufacturing, such as simulation, cryptography, medical research, statistical process control, and gaming, to name just a few.
In cases where random numbers are needed in a computational context, pseudo-random numbers which can be calculated by a computer are typically used.
A pseudo-random sequence of numbers, while being generated by a deterministic process, exhibits measures of statistical randomness. Some pseudo-random number generation processes can reproduce exactly the same sequence of numbers any number of times (if started with the same seed or set of seeds), which is useful for debugging some software applications.